


Blood stained clothes

by asurora_san



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Collaboration, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet, getting wet, girl friends - Freeform, guy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Okita and Saitou return from patrol, clothes stained with fresh blood. Their girls won't have it and drag them to the river!





	Blood stained clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first collaborative work written by me and a good friend.  
> My OC: Momoiro Usahana with Saitou Hajime  
> Her OC: Saya Tomohasu with Okita Souji
> 
> A one-shot!

Momoiro throws both blood-stained boys in the river. 

"Now get cleaned up!" Yells Momo. Souji chuckles, Saitou understands and peels off his wet scarf and yukata top. 

Momo stares at them, soaked through.  
Saya stares too. O///O 

Souji looks at Saya. Smirks.  
"Help me ;)" as he reaches out and grabs Saya into the water. 

"Oh my go-" Flops in flailing before desperately grabbing onto his arm, "So-*coughs* SOUJI!" 

"Whaaat Saya-chan? I said I needed help didn't I?" Souji chuckles.

Hajime shakes his head and scrubs his blood-stained scarf. He glances at Momo standing by the river bank with hands on hips, stifling a laugh. 

"Unbelievable. And how are YOU still dry?" Saya points in Momo's direction before reaching for Hajime's wet scarf, sending it flying toward the woman's head. "Haha!" :3 

"Gyah!" Momo ducks but the scarf spreads out and water splatters all over, "Rarrrrr!! Sayaaaaa!!!!" Hajime stood there in shock and half reached out. 

"M-Momo! I-" stammers Saito but Momo had already pulled up her sleeves and skirt, holding the scarf, storms towards Saya...and pounces on her! 

"Eeeep!" Saya catches the woman at the last second before they're both submerged. 

*KA-SPLOOSH* both girls in the water. The boisterous laughter of Okita echoes behind them while Hajime stands there with his arm reached out. When the girls come up, Souji grins.

"They're fine, Hajime-kun. No need to look as though someone just died, though we’ve both seen that a million times". Saitou blinks, visibly relaxing. The two men come over to help their girls up. Souji still laughing, Saitou blushed, still looking concerned. 

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," as Souji looks Saya up and down, pulling wet stray hair away from her face. 

"Ehhh, what are you on about? I'm soaked" Tugging her heavy kimono a bit closer to her chest, she turns her face away to hide the pink of her cheeks. 

Quickly retrieving his floating scarf before it disappears downstream, Hajime peers up toward the horizon thoughtfully. 

"The sun’s going down. We should head back before we catch a chill. Momo?" Hajime reaches for the woman’s hand, nodding toward the other two to follow. Waiting on Momo's response, Hajime can't help but notice the bit of exposed shoulder over her damp kimono collar, her skin shimmering faintly in the dim sunlight. 

"O-oh...uhm" A gentle shade of red graces his features. Sat in the water, Momo looks up at Saito’s hand, takes hold and yanks him down instead, "Eh?!"

*GSSSHHH*

"Oof!" Unfortunately, the samurai loses footing at her quick movement and flops (rather gracefully) on top of her in the shallow water. 

"Jeez Hajime-kun, can't wait until we get back huh?" Souji bursts out laughing again. 

Momo is all giggles and pecks Saitou’s now reddened cheek. 

"You look hot all soaked," she whispers in his ear. 

"Hmmm, Hajime-kun is right..." Souji moves behind Saya, wrapping the woman in a tight embrace with his cheek pressed to hers. "We should probably get out of these wet clothes...and warm up", he smirks.

"Why? So you can help me?" Saya gives the man a playful side eye, ignoring the hand tugging at her slightly slack Obi. 

"Since you mentioned it, I suppose it can't be helped. Besides, the two of us are already halfway there. Doesn't look very fair at the moment", Souji rubs his cheek against Saya’s.

"Souji..." Saitou looks up nervously at his friend’s forward comment. 

"What? You still haven't fully moved off of Momo-chan. Why's that? Hajime-kun?" Souji raises an eyebrow as the side of his lips curl upwards. >;3

“No, I-” Saitou awkwardly but quickly shifts and stands up, helping Momo to her feet, and discreetly closes her kimono collar.

“Ah, let him be, Souji-san” Saya chuckles, looking back at him with a small smile. “We should head back though. I don’t exactly fancy paying Matsumoto Sensei a visit, and I’m sure he doesn’t want to see all four of our faces at once!” Beside her, Souji smirked. “Whatever you say, mooooom.” 

“Hey, you’re on thin ice with him anyways” Although it was a joke, the dark undertone in her statement shone through. For a brief moment, upon their eyes meeting, she gave the man an apologetic look, which he regarded with a wry smile. 

“Tsh...Saya-chan…” Although she hated having to remind Souji of his ‘condition’, she hoped one day he’d listen and thank her.

The sound of the river running seemed louder at that point, then everyone solemnly wrung the water out of their clothes and made their way to drier grounds. Momo hooked her arm on Saitou’s and went to hook round Saya’s arm too, egging her to hook onto Souji’s.

“Nee~ Saya, let’s go back to your place for some hot tea, hmm?” smiled Momo.

Following suit, Saya hooked her arm with the semi-sulking brunette beside her. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Maybe some dango too? I have your favourite, Momo-chan”.

=^_^= “HAI!” beamed Momo, and the four walked abreast, arms hooked in a chain, back to the cosy little tea house.

*~*~*~*~* END *~*~*~*~*


End file.
